wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znachor/05
Rozdział V Akurat na połowie drogi między Radoliszkami a Nieskupą stał od niepamiętnych czasów młyn wodny, niegdyś własność ojców bazylianów z klasztoru w Wickunach, przez nich założony za czasów króla Batorego, obecnie należący do Prokopa Szapiela, zwanego powszechnie z białoruska Prokopem Mielnikiem. Ziemia w okolicy nie była ani zbyt bogata, ani zbyt żyzna, ot, żytnio-kartoflana i przeważnie należąca do drobniejszej szlachty i chłopów, ale żyta do przemiału Prokopowi nie brakowało, bo konkurencji żadnej w pobliżu nie miał, nie licząc wiatraka w odległej o pięć kilometrów litewskiej wiosce Bierwintach. A ten na osiemdziesiąt chat nastarczyć nic mógł, bo Litwini odznaczali się wyjątkową gospodarnością i niejeden z pięciu dziesięcin więcej zebrać umiał niż białoruski gospodarz z siedmiu albo i ośmiu. Tak samo było i w Nieskupej. W Nieskupej siedzieli Moskale, staroobrzędowcy, co tu z Rosji kiedyś przyszli. Chłopy wszystko wielkie, zdrowe, robotne, co im nie sztuka była od wschodu do zachodu za pługiem chodzić, a orać tak głęboko, że i w Bierwintach tak nie orali. W Radoliszkach zaś, jak to w miasteczku, były Żydki, co na mniejszą skalę zajmowali się skupem zboża po dalszych wsiach, zarówno na potrzeby miasteczkowych, jak i na wywóz z Wilna. Od nich Prokop Mielnik też robotę miał. Toteż nie narzekał i byle posucha nie przyszła, byle wody w stawach nie zabrakło, to i nie miał przyczyny. A posucha zdarzała się rzadko w tych stronach i musiała być już nie wiadomo jak długotrwała, by wody na koło nie starczyło. Bo stawy, chociaż paręset lat temu kopane, solidne były, głębokie, no i co dziesięć lat szlamowane, by nie zarosły. Stawów było trzy. Dwa górne i jeden dolny. Wszystkie gęsto wierzbami obrośnięte. Do dolnego spadek był duży, ze dwa sążnie, a oprócz koryta, co na koło szło, były jeszcze dwa wielkie spusty na wypadek powodzi. W stawach ryb było sporo: płotki, miętusy, okonie, ale najwięcej kiełbi. I raków nie brakowało. W głębokich jamach pod korzeniami, które woda wypłukała, gnieździły się setkami. Obadwaj parobcy Prokopa, a już zwłaszcza młodszy Kaziuk, strasznie naumieli się je łapać. W wodzie po kolana stoi, a co nachyli się i rękę po łokieć albo i głębiej w norę wsadzi, to już raka wyciąga. W samym młynie wprawdzie nikt by ich nie jadł, uważając za robactwo, ale w miasteczku, w Radoliszkach, zawsze można było je sprzedać: i ksiądz katolicki, i pop prawosławny, i doktor, a zwłaszcza ten był na nie amatorem. Wolał za poradę pół kopy raków wziąć niż dwa dziesiątki jaj albo i trzy złote. Za miasteczkiem, wiorst jeszcze ze dwanaście, w fabryce też amatorów było niemało, ale tu trzeba było natrafić na okazję. Pieszo za daleko, a stary Prokop konia na takie rzeczy nie dawał, choć ten już całkiem był zastały, a spasiony jak świnia. Obroku mu, wiadomo, nie brakowało. Stał tylko, z nogi na nogę zestępował i parskał, aż po całym chlewie się rozlegało. Chlew był duży, mocny, z grubych okrąglaków budowany. Oprócz konia stały tam dwie krowy i w przegrodzie świniaki. Pod daszkiem było miejsce na wóz i sanie. Dom dobudowany był do młyna. Miał trzy izby, w których Prokop z rodziną i z parobkami mieszkał, i przybudówkę, nową całkiem, którą dla najstarszego syna, Albina, jeszcze postawił, gdy Albin miał się żenić. Od śmierci Albina przybudówka pusta stała, bo i drugiego syna, gdy do niej się sprowadził, zaraz nazajutrz nieszczęście spotkało. Mówili ludzie, że ktoś musiał na nią urok rzucić czy złym okiem na podmurówkę spojrzeć. A czy prawda to była, czy nieprawda, dość, że nikt tam zamieszkać nie chciał, choć byli i tacy, co po cichu zapewniali, że nie przybudówka uroczona, ale Bóg Prokopa Mielnika na potomstwie pokarał za to, że swego brata wyprocesował i z torbami puścił. Strasznie takie gadanie gniewało Prokopa. Ścierpieć tego nie mógł i niejeden już za swoje podejrzenia dobrze od niego oberwał. A jednak w tym czy owym musiało coś być. Miał przecież stary Mielnik trzech synów. Średni na wojnie zginął, najstarszy przed samym ożenkiem po pijanemu na lód wszedł, ten złamał się, i utonął. A najmłodszy, wbijając klin w sworzeń na samej górze, zwalił się i omal życia nie postradał, a i tak obie nogi połamał. Na próżno sprowadzali doktora, na próżno doktor w deszczułki mu nogi układał. Na całe życie kaleką już musiał zostać, chodzić nie mógł. Piąty miesiąc to siedział, to leżał, do nijakiej roboty się nie nadawał, i tak przy osiemnastu latach ciężarem ojcu był. I z córką nie powiodło się Mielnikowi. Wyszła za mąż za majstra w cegielni, ale majster przy pożarze zginął, a ona, że to w ciąży była akurat, widać z tego urodziła dziecko chore, na padaczkę cierpiące. Oto dlaczego stary Prokop chodził ponury jak noc i wilkiem patrzył, chociaż mu ludzie bogactwa zazdrościli, choć młyn nie próżnował i choć sam na zdrowie narzekać nie mógł. – Tego roku na jesieni jeszcze jeden kłopot przybył: młodszego parobka, Kaziuka, brali do wojska. Na jego miejsce byle kogo Prokop przyjąć nie chciał. We młynie praca jest odpowiedzialna, wymaga roztropności i siły. Byle pastuch do tego się nie nadawał. Długo zastanawiał się stary, aż wybór jego padł na Nikitkę Romaniuka z Poberezia. Ojciec Nikitki miał i tak dwóch żonatych synów, a najmłodszy nawet do miast chodził za pracą. Chłopak zdrowy, do rzeczy, i nawet szkołę ukończył. Powziąwszy raz postanowienie, we czwartek, jako w dzień targowy w Radoliszkach, Prokop wybrał się w drogę. Blisko było z młyna do tartaku, niecała wiorsta. A traktem właśnie ciągnęli chłopi na targ. Jedna za drugą przejeżdżały bryczki i wozy. Każdy Mielnikowi kłaniał się, bo znali go wszyscy. Ten i ów, nie zatrzymując szkapy, zagadał, patrząc ciekawie, jak stary przyjął dopust Boży, który pokręcił mu ostatniego syna, Wasilka. Ale po twarzy Prokopa nic nie było można poznać. Jak zawsze miał zmarszczone brwi i poruszał swoją łopaciastą, siwą brodą. Nadjechał wreszcie i Romaniuk. Musiał po zakupy jechać, bo wóz był pusty, tylko z tyłu jego baba siedziała. Prokop kiwnął mu ręką i zaczął iść obok wozu. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – No, co tam? – zapytał Romaniuk. – Tuczysz się, bracie? – Żyję z Bożą pomocą. Ale zmartwienie mam. – Słyszałem. – Nie to. Tylko Kaziuka do wojska biorą. – Biorą? – A biorą. – Tak to?... – Aha. A wiesz, że zarobek u mnie dobry. Parobek głodu nie zazna i jeszcze odłoży. – Wiadomo – przyznał Romaniuk. – Tak ja sobie pomyślałem, że twój, niby Nikita, podchodziłby do takiego zajęcia. – Czemu nie. – Nu, to jak? – Co jak? – Nu, z Nikita? – Ano, żeby u ciebie, do pracy? – Aha. Romaniuk podrapał się po głowie, w jego małych, siwych oczkach błysnęła radość. Powiedział jednak obojętnym tonem: – Chłopak zdrowy... – To i chwała Bogu – spiesznie mruknął Prokop w obawie, by Romaniukowi nie przyszło do głowy zapytanie o zdrowie Wasila. – Tylko żeby na przyszły piątek przyszedł, bo w piątek Kaziuka biorą. – To dobrze, bracie, że mówisz. Bo jego w domu nie ma. On teraz aż do Oszmiany pojechał. – Roboty szukać? – A pewno. – Ale wróci? – Co nie ma wrócić? Zaraz z Radoliszek pocztową karteczkę do niego wyślę. – No, to i dobrze. Żeby na piątek... – Toż rozumiem. – Pracy teraz wiele. Nie zdołam bez dwóch parobków – dodał Prokop. – Przyjedzie na czas. – To z Bogiem! – Z Bogiem. Romaniuk potrząsnął lejcami, na co zresztą mały, brzuchaty siwek nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, i pogrążył się w myślach, pełen zadowolenia. Wielkie to jednak było wyróżnienie, że Mielnik spośród tylu wybrał jego syna. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na żonę. Z grubych chustek, które szczelnie opatulały jej głowę, widać było tylko nos i oczy. – Naszego Nikitę Mielnik bierze – powiedział. Baba westchnęła: – Boże, mój Boże!... I nie wiadomo było, czy cieszy się, czy się martwi. Zresztą Romaniuk nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Głos już miała taki jękliwy. Cieszył się i Prokop. Strasznie nie lubił zmian i niepokojów. Teraz sprawa była załatwiona. Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało, a zdawało się aż do piątkowego wieczoru. Dnia tego, później niż zazwyczaj, zabrał się do zamykania młyna. Wciąż czekał. Domowi nawet nie domyślali się, dlaczego jest taki zły, gdyż nikomu nie powiedział. Ale za to w sobie pienił się znowu. Przecie wyraźnie kazał mu przyjść w piątek! Kaziuka już nie było. Od jutra roboty nawali, a tu choć głową w ścianę bij. – Czekaj ty, szczenię zatracone – warczał cicho, kręcąc brodę. I przysięgał sobie, że nie weźmie go, choćby z samego rana przyszedł. Sobota to nie piątek. Lepiej pierwszego lepszego, z gościńca, nawet złodzieja, byle nie Nikitę. Ale i nazajutrz Nikitka się nie zjawił. Trzeba było wziąć do pomocy jednego z chłopów, który żyto do młyna przywiózł. Następnego dnia, jako w niedzielę, młyn był nieczynny, Prokop, pomodliwszy się, choć mu gniew w pacierzach przeszkadzał, wyszedł przed dom i usiadł na ławeczce. Długo żył, ale nie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze, by ktoś zrobił mu taki zawód. Chciał chłopcu łaskę wyświadczyć, a ten nie zjawił się. Oczywiście, musiał w Oszmianie pracę znaleźć i dlatego nie przyjechał, ale i to go nie usprawiedliwiało. – Pożałują tego, te Romaniuki – mruczał pociągając dym z fajki. Słońce świeciło jasno. Dzień był ciepły i cichy. Nad stawami zganiało się ptactwo w pogoni za owadami. Nagle na gościńcu rozległ się warkot. Stary przysłonił oczy ręką. Gościńcem pędził motocykl. – W dzień święty takie rzeczy – splunął. – Boga się nie boją. Wiedział, o kim mówi. Cała okolica już od wiosny wiedziała, że to z Ludwikowa, z fabryki, syn właściciela, młody pan Czyński. Za inżyniera za granicami się uczył, a teraz na odpoczynek do rodziców przyjechał. Gadali, że po ojcu miał zarząd fabryki objąć, ale jemu w głowie był tylko ten motocykl, diabelska maszyna, żeby ludziom po nocach spać nie dawać i konie na drogach straszyć. Toteż z niechęcią spoglądał stary za tumanem kurzu znikającym na gościńcu. A patrząc w tamtą stronę zobaczył człowieka idącego drogą do młyna. Człowiek szedł wolno, równym krokiem, na plecach niósł węzełek na kiju. Najpierw zdawało się Prokopowi, że to Nikitka, i krew mu napłynęła do twarzy, ale gdy idący zbliżył się, okazało się, że jest już niemłody, z czarną, siwiejącą brodą. Przyszedł, ukłonił się, po bożemu pozdrowił i zapytał: – Czy pozwolisz przysiąść i o wodę poprosić? Dzień gorący i pić się chce. Młynarz obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem, odsunął się robiąc obok siebie miejsce na ławce i skinął głową. – Przysiąść każdemu wolno. A wody u nas, dzięki Bogu, nie brakuje. Ot tam, w sionce, ceber stoi. – Wskazał za siebie. Przybysz wydał mu się sympatyczny. Smutną miał twarz, ale Prokop sam zbyt wiele zmartwień przeżył, by lubił twarze wesołe. A temu przy tym i z oczu dobrze patrzyło. Od każdego zaś podróżnego człowiek może czegoś ciekawego dowiedzieć się. Ten zaś widać z dalekich stron pochodził, bo jego mowa inna była. – A skądże to Bóg prowadzi? – zapytał Prokop, gdy nieznajomy wrócił i usiadł, ocierając wierzchem dłoni krople wody, osiadłe na brodzie i na wąsach. – Z daleka. A teraz spod Grodna idę. Za pracą. – I od Grodna toś pracy nie znalazł? – Owszem, robiłem przez miesiąc u kowala w Mickunach. A robota skończyła się, to i poszedłem dalej. – W Mickunach? – Tak. – Znam tamtego kowala. Czy to nie Wołowik? – Wołowik, Józef. Z jednym okiem. – To prawda. Iskra mu wypaliła. A znaczy się ty sam też kowal. Przybysz uśmiechnął się: – I kowal, i nie kowal. Każdą robotę znam... – Jakże to tak? – Ano już lat ze dwadzieścia po świecie chodzę, to i nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy. Stary zerknął spod krzaczastych brwi. – A po młynarskiej części też pracowałeś? – Nie, nie zdarzyło się. Ale ja także, panie Mielnik, prawdę powiem, Nocowałem ja w Pobereziu u niejakich Romaniuków. Dobrzy ludzie. I tam słyszałem, że ich syn do pracy u ciebie zgodzony. Ale on w Oszmianie robotę dostał w kooperatywie i wracać nie chce. Prokop nachmurzył się. – To ciebie Romaniuki przysłali? – Gdzież tam. Ale posłyszałem, to, myślę, skorzystam. Zajść i zapytać nie grzech. Chcesz, to weźmiesz mnie, nie chcesz, nie weźmiesz. Prokop wzruszył ramionami. – Jakże ja mogę ciebie wziąć, do domu obcego człowieka puścić? – Ja i nie napraszam się. – To i mądrze robisz. Nie znam ciebie ani nikt ciebie tu nie zna. Sam rozumiesz. Może ty i dobry człowiek, bez żadnych złych zamiarów, ale może i zły. Nawet twego nazwiska nie wiem, ani skąd ty rodem. – Nazwisko moje Antoni Kosiba, a rodem ja z Kalisza. – Kto by go wiedział, gdzie ten sam Kalisz. – Pewno, że daleko. – Świat jest wielki – westchnął Prokop – a ludzie na nim rozmaici. Zapanowało milczenie, lecz młynarz po chwili zapytał: – A cóż ty chodzisz, że miejsca nigdzie nie zagrzejesz? To domu nie masz? – Nie mam. – I baby swojej nie masz? – Nie. – A dlaczego? – Nie wiem... Od baby nic dobrego na świecie. – Co prawda, to prawda – przyznał Prokop – przez nie tylko zgorszenie i kłopoty. Ale zawsze należy się ożenić. Takie prawo Boskie. I pomyślał stary Prokop, że to prawo dla niego okazało się okrutne. Urodziła mu wprawdzie żona trzech synów i córkę, ale nie na pociechę, tylko na nieszczęście. Rozmyślania jego przerwał przybysz: – Pewno, że mnie nie znasz. Ale przecie u ludzi pracowałem, świadectwa mam. Możesz je przeczytać. – I czytać nie będę. Z czytanego i z pisanego nie ma nic dobrego. – Dokumenty też w porządku. Żebym złodziej był, nie pracy bym szukał, tylko co ukraść. Jakbym był złodziejem, to już dawno zamknęliby mnie w więzieniu. A ja już dwanaście lat chodzę. I nawet nie miałbym ukryć się u kogo, bo nikogo bliskiego nie mam. – A dlaczegóż nie masz? – A ty masz? – zapytał przybyły. Młynarza to zastanowiło. – Jakże? Mam rodzinę. – Ale jakby, nie daj Boże, wymarła, to znalazłbyś bliskich?... Znalazłbyś życzliwych, serdecznych, co pomogliby ci w biedzie?... Nieznajomy mówił jakby z goryczą i patrzył w oczy Prokopowi. – Nikt nie ma bliskich – zakończył, a Mielnik nic na to nie odpowiedział. Pierwszy raz w życiu podsunięto mu taką myśl i wydala mu się prawdziwą. Toteż przyjaźniej spojrzał na przybysza. – Co tam ludzie o mnie mówią czy myślą – powiedział – niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Pewno i tobie bajek naopowiadali. Ale ja sam wiem, jak należy się żyć. Krzywdy ani biedy niczyjej nie chcę. Przyjdzie kto do mnie, to głodny nie odejdzie. Bogiem się świadczę! Tak i tobie powiem: mnie chleba nie brakuje i ty się najesz. Pewne i to, że nie pozwolę ci w rowie przenocować. Kąt się znajdzie. Ale roboty dla ciebie nie mam. Tak ci powiem: wydajesz się i niegłupi człowiek i może uczciwy. Ale mnie potrzebny robotnik zdrowy, silny, młody. A ty już swój wiek masz. Na to przybysz wstał bez słowa. O kilka kroków od domu leżał w trawie kamień młyński, pęknięty przez pół. Pochylił się nad nim, podłożył dłonie pod jego połówkę, rozstawił nogi, zaparł się i podniósł. Trzymał go tak chwilę, w milczeniu patrząc na Mielnika, po czym rzucił, aż ziemia zadudniła. Prokop powoli nabijał swoją fajkę. Przybysz usiadł obok, wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa. Zapalił i młynarz powiedział: – Już południe dochodzi. – A dochodzi – potwierdził przybysz, zerknąwszy na słońce. – Pora na obiad. Cóż te baby porządku przy dniu świętym nie pilnują. Baby jednak pilnowały, bo właśnie rozległ się z sieni piskliwy głos dziewczynki: – Dziadzia! Obiad! – Chodź, zjesz z nami, co Bóg dał – mruknął Prokop wstając. – Bóg zapłać – odpowiedział przybysz i poszedł za nim. Z sieni, gdzie nie było podłogi, wchodziło się na prawo, przez wysoki próg, do pokojów, a na lewo, przez jeszcze wyższy, do izby, czyli do obszernej kuchni, która była również jadalnią i w której żyło się przez cały dzień. Niemal ćwierć izby zajmował olbrzymi piec, wapnem bielony. Z wielkiego otworu buchał żar. Na jego czerwonym tle czerniały pękate sagany, sycząc, bulgocząc i napełniając powietrze zapachem smacznej strawy. Na piecu i na dobudowanych leżakach, gdzie zimą sypiali starsi i dzieci, znajdowały się teraz tylko jakieś rupiecie przykryte pasiastym kilimem. Nie otynkowane, ale oszalowane ściany pokryte były setkami barwnych ilustracji. W rogu wisiał złocisty ikonostas ubrany różnokolorowymi papierkami, a przed nim zawieszona na mosiężnych łańcuszkach paliła się mała lampka oliwna. W tymże rogu stał wielki stół, przy niedzieli nakryty obrusem z grubego, czystego płótna. Na obrusie leżał potężny, płaski bochen chleba, leżały łyżki drewniane i aluminiowe, widelce, noże i sól w zielonej maselniczce, której przykrywka wyobrażała owcę z jagniętami. Pod ścianami biegła szeroka ława, a nad nią półki przykryte gazetami powycinanymi w ząbki. Na półkach stały misy, dzbany, kubki, talerze, garnki emaliowane i sagany, a na honorowym miejscu sześć rondli miedzianych, błyszczących ostrą, metalową czerwienią. W izbie było sześć osób. Jedna stara, zgarbiona baba, dwie dość młode jeszcze kobiety i blada dziewczynka o pięknych, czarnych oczach, wyglądająca na lat trzynaście. I dwaj mężczyźni: tęgi, rudy chłop o szerokich barach, siedzący skromnie przy drzwiach, i młody, wysmukły brunet, w którym przybyły od razu domyślił się syna gospodarza, Wasila – Wasil siedział na ławie za stołem, podparty na łokciu, i patrzył w okno. Wejście ojca i nieznajomego nie przerwało mu smutnych rozmyślań. Natomiast baby zakotłowały się i zaprzątnęły do podawania. Po chwili już dymiły na stole dwie misy: jedna z tłustym barszczem, tęgo zabielanym, druga z gotowanymi kartoflami. Dla Prokopa i dla Wasila postawiono głębokie fajansowe talerze. Reszta miała jeść ze wspólnych mis. Stary usiadł na honorowym miejscu pod obrazami, szeroko przeżegnał się, inni poszli jego śladem i po chwili w izbie rozległo się smakowite siorbanie. Obecność nieznanego gościa nikogo tu nie zdziwiła. Nieraz się zdarzali. Nikt też nań nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi. Między sobą z rzadka przerzucali się urywanymi zdaniami, raz polskimi, raz białoruskimi, jak wszyscy w tych stronach. Wkrótce misy opróżniły się i stara gospodyni, nazywana „matką Agatą”, zwróciła się do jednej z kobiet: – Nuże, Zonia! Co, zaczadziałaś? Ruszże się! Zonia, wysoka, szerokobiodra baba poderwała się, chwyciła puste misy i pobiegła do pieca. Wzięła stojący w kącie uchwyt na długim kiju, szybko wsunęła go do rozpalonej czeluści i wydobyła z niej sagan. Jej zdrowe, puerfowate policzki zaczerwieniły się od ognia, a gdy wracała z pełną misą, musiała ją trzymać w wyciągniętych rękach: miała wyjątkowo duże i pełne piersi. Po barszczu przyszła kolej na mięso, gotowaną wieprzowinę, pokrajaną na kawałki wielkości pięści, tłustą i przerasłą. – Olga! – zaskrzeczała niecierpliwie matka Agata, zwracając się do drugiej kobiety. – Odkrojże bratu chleba! Nie widzisz! Olga, szczupła i zwinna, sięgnęła po bochenek, uniosła go lekko, oparła o siebie i odcięła długą, cienką i równą kromkę. – I mnie chleba, mamo – upominała się dziewczynka nazywana Natalką. – I człowiekowi nie zapomnij – burknął Prokop. Olga zerknęła na gościa i położyła przed nim takąż zgrabną kromkę. – Dziękuję – powiedział, a ona zaśmiała się i kiwnęła głową. – Nie ma za co. – Z daleka jesteś? – Z daleka, z Kalisza. – To i w Wilnie byłeś? – A byłem!... – I Ostrą Bramę widziałeś?... – Widziałem. Tam obraz Matki Boskiej, cudowny obraz. Prokop spojrzał na syna spode łba i znowu spuścił oczy. – Każdy wie, że tak jest – mruknął. – A ty cudy sam widziałeś? – zagadnął Wasil. – Widzieć nie widziałem, ale ludzie opowiadali. O różnych cudach. – A na przykład, zrób łaskę, opowiedz. – Ja tam takich rzeczy nie umiem – zastanowił się gość – ale co słyszałem, jak potrafię, powtórzę. – Powtórz, powtórz. – Mała Natalką przysunęła się doń. Zaczął niechętnie mówić o matce, której bliźnięta urodziły się martwe, o kupcu, któremu towar złodzieje ukradli, o bluźniercy, któremu język usechł, żołnierzu, któremu na wojnie obie ręce urwało, a wszystkim Ostrobramska pomogła. Skończyli właśnie jeść i kobiety zabierały się do sprzątania, ale stanęły nieruchomo, zasłuchane w słowa opowiadającego. On zaś z natury widać milczek, mówił cicho i krótko. – Dużo i innych cudów nasłuchałem się. Wszystkiego nie spamiętam – zakończył. – Ale to przecie katolicki obraz? – zapytała Zonia. – Katolicki. – Interesuje mnie – odezwał się znów Wasil – czy Ona i ludziom innej wiary pomaga, na ten przykład prawosławnym? – Tego nie wiem – gość wzruszył ramionami – ale tak myślę, że byle tylko był dobry człowiek, to każdemu pomoże. – Byle, wiadomo, chrześcijanin – gniewnie poprawiła go matka Agata. – Nie powiesz przecie, że pomogłaby Żydu! – Żydu? – odezwał się basem milczący dotychczas rudy parobek. – Na Żyda Ona jeszcze by cholerę zesłała. I taki skutek. Zaśmiał się głośno i klepnął się po kolanach. Stary Prokop wstał i przeżegnał się. Było to sygnałem dla pozostałych. Kobiety wzięły się do mycia naczyń. Mężczyźni wyszli przed dom oprócz Wasila, który został przy stole. Mielnik wypalił fajeczkę, po czym przyniósł sobie kożuch, rozesłał go pod klonem na trawie i położył się, by zażyć drzemki po sytnym obiedzie. – Ja tu za robotnika służę – zagaił rozmowę rudy chłop, zwracając się do siedzącego obok przybysza. – Już szósty rok służę. Dobry młyn. A ty z fachu kim będziesz? – Ja bez fachu. Różne roboty znam... – Jakbyś tu na noc został, a rankiem miał ochotę, to jeżeli na ślusarskiej robocie rozumiesz się, poprawisz mi rewolwer. Zaciął się i kurek nie podnosi. Diabeł w niego jakiś wstąpił. – O nocleg prosiłem; pozwolili, to i przenocuję. A rankiem chętnie zobaczę. Trochę umiem ślusarki. – To i podziękuję tobie. – A nie trzeba. I tak za gościnność chciałbym się wypłacić. Dobrzy to ludzie. Parobek potwierdził. Ludzie szczerzy, nic im zarzucić nie można. Stary wymagający i surowy, ale sprawiedliwy. Ostatniego grosza z człowieka nie wyciągnie i ostatniego potu nie wyciśnie. Chociaż opowiadali o nim, że rodzonego brata z torbami puścił i że ten dzieci mu przeklął. Ale nie wiadomo, jak tam było, bo było dawno. Więcej jak czterdzieści lat temu. A co do przekleństwa, to może i było, bo w dzieciach Prokopowi nie powiodło się. Najstarszy syn utonął, średni na wojnie zginął. Została po nim tylko wdowa, taż właśnie Zonia, że z biednych była, to już u świekrów po śmierci męża została. Zdrowa baba i młoda jeszcze. Niejedną dziewuchę zakasuje. Stara Agata jej nie lubi. Przyczepia się. Były różne powody, ale teraz... Nawet z Olgą-majstrową, córką Prokopa, pogodziły się. Tylko stara bardziej zawzięta. A Olga też dobra baba. Zła nikomu nie życzy... – Wczoraj niosę siano do chlewu, a ona krowę doi. I powiada: Słuchaj, Witalis, tobie już dawno pora żenić się. A mnie śmiech. Gdzie mnie żenić się. To i mówię: Chyba z tobą, Olga. A ona, wiem, do tego nauczyciela w Biernatach upodobanie ma. To wyszczerzyła zęby i mówi: Tobie, mówi, Witalis, nie ja, mówi, w głowie. Tobie by Zonia, mówi, wdowa lepsza ode mnie. Parobek zaśmiał się, splunął i dodał: – Takie to u niej żarty. Ot, babskie sprawy. Tymczasem i baby wyszły na powietrze. Olga z Zonią postrojone. Okazało się, że do Biernat idą na wieczorynkę. Mała Natalka pokręciła się i stanęła przy gościu. – A ty naszego Wańkę widziałeś? – Nie, a który to Wańka? – To koń. On tłusty jak świnia. A jak ty nazywasz się? – Antoni. – A ja Natalka, a po nazwisku Szumińska. Mój ojciec majstrem w fabryce w Ludwikowie był. Ty znasz fabrykę w Ludwikowie? – Nie, nie znam. – Bardzo tam pięknie. Pałac ogromny. A panicz na motocyklu jeździ. I piece wielkie w hali, jeden przy drugim. Bo w nich cegła wypala się. A inne są do fajansu i do porcelany. Bardzo ciekawe. A nasze stawy widziałeś? – Nie, nie widziałem. – No, to chodź, pokażę tobie, gdzie można kąpać się. To tam, koło lasu. Bo tu, w dolnym, niebezpiecznie. Wielkie jamy są i wiry. Dziadzio Prokop nikomu nie pozwala od czasu, jak mój wujek Albin tu załamał się na lodzie i utonął. Chodź, pójdziemy. – Dobrze, pójdziemy – zgodził się. Natalka cienkim głosikiem zasypywała go opowiadaniami. Szli brzegiem po wąskiej, twardo wydeptanej ścieżce. Tak obeszli stawy i dotarli do lasu. Uwagę dziewczynki zwróciły grzyby. – Boże mój – wołała – ile tu rydzów. Od piątku narosło, bo w piątek z ciotką Zonia wyzbierałyśmy wszystkie. Chcesz, zbierzemy!... Prawda, że dziś niedziela, ale jak dla zabawy coś robić to nie grzech. Sama babcia mówiła... Na zbieraniu rydzów między wrzosami, gęsto porastającymi zagajnik, zeszło im całe popołudnie. Odpoczywali trochę, a później o zmroku wrócili do domu. W samą porę, bo już wołali ich do wieczerzy. Matki i ciotki nie było jeszcze z tańców i Natalka musiała pomagać babce Agacie. Przynieśli cały fartuch rydzów. Żeby nie popsuły się, należało je przebrać i zalać wodą. Po wieczerzy i uprzątnięciu wszystkiego Prokop, a po nim i stara, poszli spać do pokojów na drugą stronę sieni. Parobek Witalis wziął na ręce ich syna, kalekiego Wasila, i też go zaniósł do pokojów. Sam wrócił, zza pieca wyciągnął dwa sienniki, ułożył je na ławkach pod ścianami i powiedział: – Kładź się. Przenocujesz jako tako. Much już dzięki Bogu niewiele. Pozamykał drzwi, zgasił lampkę i położył się. Gość zrobił to samo. Wielką izbę zaległa cisza. Z początku rozlegało się jeszcze brzmienie much, nim nie usadowiły się do snu, a potem to już tylko zza ściany dolatywał spokojny, jednostajny szum wody we młynie. Cicho tu było, ciepło i dobrze. I zasypiało się lekko. Ciemno jeszcze było, gdy obudziło ich skrzypienie kół, tupot kopyt końskich i pokrzykiwanie: ludzie przywieźli żyto do młyna. W sieni rozległo się chrząkanie starego Prokopa. Witalis zerwał się, gość również. Wsunęli sienniki za piec. Prokop Mielnik wszedł i mruknął: – Niech będzie pochwalony... – Na wieki... – odpowiedzieli. – Co stoicie? Ruszaj się, ty diable – zwrócił się do Witalisa. – Zaporkę odstawić! Spojrzał ponuro na gościa i dodał: – A ty co? Bierz się do roboty! Nie słyszysz? Ludzie ziarno przywieźli!... – To znaczy, że weźmiesz mnie do pracy? – zapytał uradowany. – Niech tam już. Wezmę. Kategoria:Znachor